


candy corn counter

by avivivia (orphan_account)



Series: Daily Holiday pjo/hoo oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: >:D, M/M, National Candy Corn day, National Candy Cotn day, Uhhh the Leico was implied, candy corn, thats goodish spelling, there, uh, wait no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/avivivia
Summary: Leo wants Candy corn.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez
Series: Daily Holiday pjo/hoo oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	candy corn counter

“No.” 

“Pleaseeee?”, Leo begged Nico. 

“Leo, we can’t bet on candy corn. That stuff is disgusting. Besides, we will probably lose.”, Nico said, sighing. Sure, his roommate Leo could be a good roommate, but he would often try and do clearly unreasonable things and like unreasonable things like, for example, candy corn. 

"Neeks, candy corn is not disgusting.", Leo said, in half seriousness

"Yes it is, its horrible and bad and-", Nico started, but wwas inturrupted by Valdez, going, 

“Neeks. We need candy corn to survive.” 

“No, its what you eat when you want to die or something.” 

“NIiiiiiico.”, Leo said, dragging out the word and pulling on Nicos jacket. 

“Fine. But when your email gets spammed and we get dozens of spam calls after entering our information then its your fault.”, Nico said, groaning. 

“Finally! What are you going to bet?”, Leo said, suspiciously eyeing the candy corn. 

“uhhh I thought it was just you that was going to submit a guess.”, Nico said, shrugging. 

“Well, you’re WRONG. Come on, do you have a tape measure?”, Leo asked, before adding, “Never mind, I got one.”, and pulling out a taper measure out of his toolbelt. 

“Why do you need one?”, Nico asked out of confusion. 

“Well, seeing that the jar has a 9 inch diameter and is… uh… 12 inches tall, finding the diameter of the bottom of the jar and the split the jar up into two sections of a cone 4.5 inches in hight would be helpful here. If the middle diameter is 9 in I'd guess the bottom diameter is 6.5 inches. I'd say that one piece of candy corn is about .1 cubic inches in volume. The volume of one conic section would be (pi/3)*(4.52 + 3.252 + 3.25 * 4.5) = 47.58. Multiply by 2 and you have a total of 95.16 cubic inches. Divide by .1 to get 952 pieces of candy corn. Since the candy corn isn't packed perfectly, I'd say there is about 835 pieces of the best candy known to humankind in that container.” 

“...Wow. Thats scary math, like scary smart.”, Nico said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“So then, Death Boy, what did you get?”, Leo asked, grinning that stupid yet brilliant impish grin. 

“uhh, I got 935. You’re off by 100.”, Nico said, a girn tugging on his cheeks. 

“How-”, Leo stuttered. 

“While you were off doing gods know what math, I counted the number of shadows, and there!”

“Oh shit, I forgot you could just do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I've been converted into a valdangelo shipper, help me. 
> 
> Uhhh I got the explaination for candy corn counting here: http://reddit.com/r/theydidthemath/comments/78fml4/request_can_anyone_calculate_how_many_pieces_of/ 
> 
> And thats it! Sorry this got posted late and its short, but HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
